Everything Has Its Time
by What the Fluff Project
Summary: Jack feels like something's wrong, and his suspicions are confirmed when Gwen calls his cell phone... TW for abuse, rated T for language. Harcooper, obviously, and a heck of a lot of Rhysbashing.


**Title: Everything Has Its Time  
Author: Ofelia (unshakespearean)  
Betareaders: Seraphina (The Mad Traveler), Meg (The JohnLocked Whovian)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: [Gwen, Jack] Ianto, Rhys  
Rating: T  
Warnings: TW for abuse, also language**

* * *

"And about _fucking _time, too!" Gwen had to keep herself from sighing as Rhys came marching up to her, furious. As usual. "So, what's the excuse this time?" he snarled. This had become the question of the day - although this was the first time he had used the f-bomb - and no matter how many times Gwen told him the truth - that she _was _in fact incredibly busy _saving the world_, he wouldn't have it. At first, he had just glared at her and given her sarcastic _mm-hm_s, but now he was spouting full-on accusations of cheating.

"As a matter of fact, _Rhys_," she snapped back, "the _thing _I had to shoot down today was about a block and a half from here, which you probably should've noticed, given the fact that we saw your car in the driveway. Funny, I didn't think you worked from home." Instantly she regretted saying it. As angry as she was, she didn't need to make things worse. _Not sure how much worse it could get, though_, she mused.

And just as quickly as she asked herself this question, it was answered when he struck her across the face.

"Don't you talk to me like that," Rhys growled. "I'm not the one cheating on you." And with that, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Out," he said. "Can't stand to bloody look at you." And with that, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, not even stopping to lock it.

It was only then that Gwen allowed herself to wince in pain.

* * *

Jack sighed in relief as he finished the whatever the hell it was that he happened to be doing. Some sort of paperwork-form-sort-of-thing. He really didn't care.

He was shocked when he saw Ianto coming up the stairs. "Why the hell are you still here?" he asked, not trying to sound angry but sort of doing so anyway. Things had been slightly tenser between him and Ianto since they'd split, but much to everyone's relief, they were still on speaking terms and in fact were more like friends than they had been before.

"Owen didn't bother to clean up inside after autopsying the whatever it was we took care of today," Ianto explained.

"I'll have a word with him," Jack sighed. "Again. God, how many times has that been?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, sir," Ianto said, shaking his head. "Stopped counting ages ago."

"Hold on," Jack said, a hint of a smile playing over his face. "You stopped counting? I never thought I'd see the day when Ianto Jones would _stop counting_."

"Owen Harper is a lost cause," Ianto shrugged.

"Alright, new idea," Jack grinned. "I'll have Toshiko have a word with him."

"It would be a nice measure of exactly how into her he is," Ianto chuckled. "If she can get him to do the impossible and clean up after himself, we'll have to up our efforts to get them together, because that officially makes her a miracle worker."

Jack laughed, but it was hollow. There was something wrong, although he wasn't sure what. But there definitely was _something_ wrong, and it was eating him from the inside.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ianto asked nervously.

"No," Jack admitted. "There's something wrong, although I have no idea what it is. I can just feel it. It's-I don't know. It's probably nothing."

There was a buzzing sound from a nearby table. Ianto walked over to the table and saw that Jack's cell phone was ringing. "Or it might very much be _something_," he said, holding up the phone. "I don't remember the last time Gwen called your mobile. Usually uses her comm, doesn't she? Catch." He tossed the phone to Jack, who caught it easily.

Jack stared at the device for a fleeting second before taking the call. "Gwen? What's going on? You never call my cell."

"Jack," she said, and it was instantly clear from her voice that she had been crying, or maybe even still was. "Jack-oh, never mind. I'm sorry-just-it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, okay," Jack said hesitantly. "Are you sure there's nothing-"

"It's-never mind. It's fine."

"Alright," Jack said. "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." He lowered the phone from his ear and was about to hang up when something-someone-grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare put that phone down," Ianto said sharply. "Is she still on the line?" Jack looked down at the phone, and then nodded. "Talk to her."

"She said-"

"-I don't give a fuck what she said," Ianto interrupted. "And you shouldn't, either. Put that phone back to your ear, and talk to her." Jack hesitated. "_Now_!"

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were bossing me around," Jack mused, and then put the phone back to his ear. "Gwen, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah-Jack, it's fine. Honestly-"

Jack looked over at Ianto, who gave him a look clearly saying _Go on_. "Gwen, what happened?"

"I came home, and Rhys was pissed off; he has been a lot recently. He yelled at me, I told him that we saw his car today, and then-and then he s-stormed off." She broke off and began to audibly cry.

"Oh, Gwen," Jack said gently. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He paused for a moment. "So he yelled at you, and then just left you alone? No apology, nothing?"

"Yeah-yeah, he did…"

As Gwen began to sob more intensely, Jack could feel the frigid, fiery fury build up in him, felt his blood boil and turn to ice all in the same moment. He hated Rhys all the time, but now he absolutely _despised _him. How dare that man treat Gwen, the most incredible, beautiful woman on the planet, in that way, and then just _leave_ her? Didn't he realize what he had, who he had? And didn't he know how lucky he was to have her?

"Go to her." Ianto's voice broke his train of angry thought. "She shouldn't be alone." Noticing the doubt in Jack's eyes, he rolled his own and then expertly snatched the phone from Jack's hand. "Gwen, he's on his way," he said, and then he hung up. "You're welcome," he said as he put the phone very pointedly back into Jack's hand. "Now go."

"You could ask next time, before taking my phone," Jack muttered, and then he took off, grabbing his trademarked coat along the way.

Ianto smirked in triumph, and then began searching the Hub for other messes to clean up. He'd save Toshiko and Owen for tomorrow, though; that was a mess that took more time.

* * *

Gwen sat on the couch, curled into herself, crying. She wasn't quite sure what had happened. Rhys accused her of cheating again, and then she snapped, and then he hit her, and then he left, and then she called Jack… and then Ianto said that Jack was on his way? No, that was ridiculous. She must've imagined it. There was no way-

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," she called.

And there he was. Captain Jack Harkness, in her doorway, long jacket billowing out around him, a look in his eyes that she knew could make even the most terrifying of enemies crouch in fear, but just made her stare at him in awe. He had come. Jack had come for her. She was so shocked that she forgot to cry.

Without a word, he walked to her side, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, cradling her head against his chest and rocking her back and forth. "I'm here," he said softly, and it was the gentleness in his voice that got her to start crying again, partly because she was still so hurt and upset from what Rhys had done, but also from relief. Jack was there, holding her. She was safe.

"That's right," Jack whispered into her hair, as though he had read her mind. "I'm here, Gwen. You're safe." He began gently caressing the back of her head with his thumb. "Shhh… shhh, Gwen, I'm here and you're safe. Shhhhh…"

She stopped crying, hiccuped slightly, and then pulled away. "You shouldn't be here," she said suddenly. "Jack, you should go. If Rhys comes back and sees you here, he'll be mad-"

"Shhh," Jack murmured again, cupping her cheek. "If he gets mad, he can be mad at me. It was my idea-okay, it was Ianto's, but I listened. Either way, it's not your fault that I'm here."

"He'll still-you really shouldn't be here. Please, just go," she begged.

Jack looked down at her, and he saw fear in her eyes. Gwen was afraid, and she wanted him to leave.

_Well, she can forget that_, Jack thought. _If she's afraid, there's no way I'm leaving her side._ "I'm not leaving you alone," he said firmly.

The sound of a car became quite clear. "It's him," Gwen whispered, and it was clear that she was terrified. "Oh, God, Jack, he's here!"

"It'll be okay," Jack soothed, holding her protectively for just a few more moments and then letting go.

Gwen began to silently count down in her head. A countdown to hell.

The door banged open and Rhys walked in. "Gwen, I'm-_what the bloody hell are you doing here, Harkness?!_"

"Rhys," Gwen started, but Rhys wasn't listening.

"Why the fuck is he here?" he asked furiously. "Eh? What, did you wait 'til my back was turned and then-"

"It was my idea," Jack interrupted. "Wasn't even invited. Something seemed off at work today, so I came back to check on her."

"Yes, and he's leaving," Gwen finished quickly. "Jack, please, just go."

"_Wasn't even invited_? How bloody thick do you think I am?" It took all of Jack's effort not to say something vaguely along the lines of _thick as molasses_. "You fucking whore! How long until you called him? Twenty seconds? Thirty? Bet my car wasn't even out of the carpark when you called him, you fucking bitch-"

"That's enough," Jack said firmly, glaring at Rhys. "Don't you talk that way to her."

"I'll do what I like!" Rhys shouted.

"Jack, just go," Gwen begged. "Please, just-"

"Why did you bring that man here?" Rhys began walking towards Gwen, a steely chill in his voice. "Eh? Why the hell is he here?" He raised his hand, and it was only then that Jack saw the red mark on the side of Gwen's face; it was only then that he understood why there was such fear in her eyes when she heard Rhys coming in.

His reaction was instant. "Don't you touch her!" he shouted, standing up and grabbing Rhys's arm. "Don't you _dare_ touch her." He shoved Rhys back and stared him down. "If you _ever _lay a hand on Gwen again, I will personally make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I can do what I want," Rhys retorted. He tried to push back, but Jack was stronger.

"Not while I'm alive," Jack said firmly.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Rhys asked. "Thought you had a boyfriend."

Jack was ready to go over the edge, but he kept his cool. "First of all, we split," he said calmly. "And even if we hadn't, Ianto has my back. Always."

"Yeah, sure," Rhys said sarcastically. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Jack let go of Rhys's arm and very pointedly pressed the button on his comm. "Ianto?

Ianto's voice came crackling through instantly. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you gone home yet?" Jack was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he felt it was wise to check.

"Not yet. I was about to pack up, but I can stick around. What do you need?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Jack started, putting on an air of nonchalance, "factoring in the fact that it's late and a real pain in the ass, how much would I owe you if you were to go to a computer right now and make someone's life hell?"

"That'd depend on the person, sir," Ianto replied.

"Rhys Williams?"

"Done," Ianto said without missing a beat. "In fact, sir, I wouldn't mind paying you for the rights."

"Good to know," Jack said in the same casual tone. _Three… two… one…_

"Oh, God," Ianto said softly. "He's in the room with you, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"And it's not hypothetical, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"What the hell has that man done?" Ianto growled. "I swear to God, I will kill him-sorry. Sorry. Ready and waiting, sir."

"Thanks, Ianto," Jack said with half a smile. He turned back to Rhys. "You were saying?"

"More of a servant than a boyfriend," Rhys muttered.

Apparently, Ianto had heard this, and apparently, Ianto didn't like it. "Jack, kick him," he said calmly, but firmly.

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked innocently, playing along.

It took all of Ianto's effort not to laugh, but he managed to pull it off. "I said, kick him. Right now. For me."

"If you say so," Jack shrugged, and he kicked Rhys directly where it hurt. He winced in pain.

"You were saying?" Ianto asked in the exact same tone Jack had used moments earlier. "Anyway, I have his file up, sir. Plenty for me to play with." His grin was audible.

"Don't start playing yet," Jack instructed. "I have words for this guy." He walked over to Rhys's side and began whispering to him how Ianto could make his life hell, but he, _Captain Jack Harkness_, could make it so, so, so much worse. He laid out in detail exactly the pains he'd go to to cause Rhys pain, making sure that the shorter man knew exactly what was coming to him for hurting Gwen, and exactly how much Jack hated him for it.

Meanwhile, Ianto decided it would be a good time to talk to Gwen, who was still weeping quietly on the couch. Setting his comm so only Gwen could hear him, he whispered, "Gwen? Gwen, can you hear me? Scratch your ear if you can."

Gwen scratched her ear, right next to the comm, before bursting into tears.

"Easy," Ianto said gently. "Easy, Gwen. No need to be crying right now. You're going to be just fine. Jack's taking care of you." She dried her tears as best as she could. "That's a good girl. Shhhh. Now, listen. Listen to me. Jack can make sure that he can never hurt you again. Ever. But you have to ask for it. He won't do it for you; he cares about you too much for that. But if you want Rhys to leave you alone, all you have to do is say it. If you say you want something, Jack will do everything he can to make it happen, and so will I. But you have to stand up for yourself, alright? Scratch once for yes, twice for no."

Gwen scratched once.

"Do you trust me?" Ianto asked.

Gwen scratched once.

"Do you trust Jack?"

She scratched once again.

"You can do it, Gwen," he encouraged.

Jack was still whispering to Rhys, but apparently Rhys had had enough. "Get the fuck out of my flat!" he shouted, and he shoved Jack away from him.

_Perfect_, Ianto thought. He turned on his comm again so that Jack could hear him. "Sir, I hate to interrupt," he said, "but I think that perhaps, before you say anything else, you might want to ask Gwen what she wants."

Jack nodded. "Alright," he said. "Gwen? What do you want right now?" He turned towards Gwen and saw that she was clearly furious.

"It's not _your_ flat, Rhys," she seethed, standing up and walking towards Jack and Rhys. "It's _my_ flat, in _my_ name, and I want you out."

"I'm sorry?" he asked snarkily.

"I said, _I want you out_!" She took another step towards Rhys.

"You can't kick me out!" Rhys shouted.

"Yes, I bloody well can, and what's more, I will! Now _get out_!"

"Alright," Jack said calmly, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Gwen, calm down for a minute, alright?" Gwen nearly shook him off, but then remembered what Ianto had said, that Jack would make sure she got her way. "If you really want him to leave, he has to pack his things and all that. Now, how long do you want to give him?" Gwen gulped. "Go on," Jack encouraged. "How much time does he have before he has to get out?"

Gwen thought for a few moments. "Fifteen minutes," she decided.

"Sounds good. Ianto?"

"Sir?"

"Do you have that stopwatch with you?"

"Of course I do," Ianto said. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes," Jack confirmed.

"And then-"

"-And then you get to do whatever you want with that file," Jack said, grinning.

"Yes!" Ianto cheered. "I mean-"

"-It's alright," Jack said, trying to hide his amusement and not wholly succeeding. "Fifteen minutes, starting… _now_!"

Rhys glared at them both, and then stormed off. "Can't bloody believe this," he muttered.

Gwen watched as he left the room, and then couldn't help but start crying again. "Hey," Jack said gently. "Hey, it's alright." He pulled Gwen into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Shhhhh…" She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, holding onto him like a lifeline, her personal tether, although she wasn't sure what to. "Easy now," Jack soothed, stroking her hair as gently as he could. "Gwen, look at me." He pulled her away, but kept his hands firmly on her waist. "Gwen, you were so brave just then," he said softly. "So brave, so strong, and I'm so proud of you. So proud of you." She said nothing, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Come here." And with that, he drew her back into his arms, vowing silently that he would never allow anyone to hurt her again. He had meant it when he told Rhys that he'd protect her as long as he lived - and luckily for her, that meant forever.

Very slowly, he moved his arms from their position around her. He didn't want to let her go, and he knew she didn't want him to, either, but Rhys was about to come downstairs - that is, if he was going to make it in time - and Jack didn't want to make him any angrier.

Sure enough, Rhys came downstairs a few moments later, suitcase in hand and very angry scowl on very ugly face.

"Wait," Jack said as he approached the door.

"Oh, fucking hell, what now?"

"The key," Jack said simply. "Your key to the flat. Hand it over."

Rhys swore under his breath and then pulled the key out of his pocket. "Here," he muttered, holding it out.

"It's not mine," said Jack. "Don't give it to me." He nodded towards Gwen.

"Fucking hell, Harkness-"

"-Give her the key, _now_," Jack commanded, steely calm. Rhys swore again and dropped the key in Gwen's hand. She closed her hand over the key, held it for a few moments, and then put it down.

"Gwen, does he have another one?" Jack asked. Gwen shook her head. "Right then." Jack's face broke out into a wide grin. "Bye, you fucking bastard! See you in hell!" Gwen couldn't help but crack a smile. Even in the worst of times, Jack managed to be goofy, and it cheered her up.

Ianto's voice came crackling through their comms again. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I, er, screwed up a bit."

Jack's smile faded. He brushed off his coat as though he had to rush off to save the world. "What happened?"

"Well, I was rather intently focused on the stopwatch, and when it hit fifteen minutes, I pressed the 'give him hell' button, if you will. I hadn't noticed that he'd left. I'm really quite sorry."

A hint of a grin once again began to play over Jack's face. "So what you're saying is, his life is being made hell as we speak?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack paused for a few minutes. "Ianto."

"Yes, sir?"

"Y'know that pay rise you've been jonesing for?"

"No pun intended," Ianto interjected, and he burst out laughing. Jack rolled his eyes and made a motion pretending to shoot himself in the head, and Gwen rolled her eyes too but then started giggling. "You were saying, sir?" Ianto asked a few moments later.

"It's yours," Jack said, his smile now full-fledged. "Do me a favor, though - don't tell Owen; he'll say I'm playing favorites."

"I hate to tell you, sir, but you already do," Ianto pointed out.

"Fair enough," said Jack. "Ianto, go home. You've done plenty for one day."

"I'll save Toshiko and Owen for tomorrow, then?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Ianto said quickly. "See you two tomorrow!" And with that, Ianto shut off his comm as quickly as possible and bolted from the Hub, smirking.

"Do you have any idea what that meant?" Gwen asked.

"None whatsoever," Jack admitted. "It's Ianto. Since when did he make sense?"

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. But inside, she wanted to break down again. All of this had happened so quickly, and now what? It was late and she was tired and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Shhhh," Jack said soothingly, detecting the worry in Gwen's face. He cupped her cheek and wiped away the few tears that were just starting to fall, hoping that this would make her feel better, but she only began to cry more. "Hey," he whispered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she said shakily. "It's-I don't know, it's just-" She broke down, the added stress of not knowing what she was feeling and why sending her over the edge.

Cursing himself for not knowing enough about exactly how screwed up girls' emotions could be, Jack wrapped his arms around Gwen again and led her to the couch, hoping beyond hope that the correct course of action in this particular moment was not to try to get her to stop crying, but to let her cry and hold her until she stopped on her own.

"I'm here," he murmured, the same way he had when he had walked in earlier. He began to rub her back in little circles and stroked her hair, trusting his instincts - and luckily for him, his instincts were right, as she began to calm down.

"You need some sleep," he murmured once she stopped crying, for it was clear that she was incredibly exhausted.

"Stay," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Jack asked, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"Stay," she said again. "Please stay with me." She looked up at him with her bright green eyes, and it was then that he realized how completely in love with her he was. He would do anything for her and those gorgeous eyes.

"Actually," he said, letting himself take in her gaze because it was just so beautiful, "I was hoping _you_ might stay with _me_."

Gwen's eyes widened to the size of the moon. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised - after all, Jack would have anyone in his bed - but somehow she _was_ surprised, and all she could do was nod.

Silently, gracefully, without a hitch, Jack swept her up off of the sofa and into his arms and carried her out the door, grabbing her purse along the way because he knew she'd need it the next day. At first he wanted to dig through the small bag for her keys, but then he saw something glinting from a little spot next to the door - the other key, what had been Rhys's.

_I'll take that_, he decided, and he picked up the key and locked the door behind him.

"You could've asked," Gwen teased.

"I'll give it back," he promised, although he was hoping Gwen would say that he could keep it.

"S'kay," she said, and she nuzzled her head into the crook of Jack's neck, just about to fall asleep.

He hated having to put her down to get in the car, but alas, as much as he wished he could, he couldn't drive and carry her at the same time, so he had to settle with buckling her in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as she drifted off, and driving as fast as he could back to the Hub without waking her, so he could be close to her again.

* * *

_Seven minutes and eight hundred quid worth of speeding tickets averted by saying "Torchwood" later…_

Gwen was pulled from her sleep by the feeling of gentle bouncing. "Huh?" she mumbled.

"Shhhhh." She looked up to see Jack, a soft smile on his face. "Go back to sleep," he said gently, kissing her forehead, and she couldn't help but close her eyes as they reached the top of the stairs and walked into Jack's office, the feeling of being snuggled up in his arms incredibly soothing.

"I love you, Jack," she mumbled sleepily, not realizing she had said it, and before Jack could react, she was asleep again.

"Oh, Gwen Cooper," Jack cooed as he laid her down in his bed, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and a few moments later, he was asleep as well.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Jack woke up and at first was confused as to why there was someone in his bed. He and Ianto had split… could he have gotten so drunk last night that he couldn't _remember _some crazy escapade? That would be a new one-

And then he remembered what _had _happened. It all came rushing back to him - the sinking feeling that something was wrong, the pain and sadness he felt for Gwen, the rushing anger he felt for Rhys, admittedly the gratefulness he felt for Ianto… and now the overwhelming joy that his angel was curled up beside him, the sweet little smile he adored etched on her face.

And she had told him she loved him.

Sure, she was half-asleep and probably had no clue that she'd said it, but she'd said it. All he could do was hope she'd meant it.

He brushed a bit of hair from her face and began to gently stroke her cheek. As he did, her smile grew and a sigh fell from her lips. God, he'd love to kiss those lips. There was a part of him that wanted to do just that, but he held back. _Soon_, he hoped. _Soon I'll get to_.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Jack," she mumbled, and closed them again. A few seconds later, they popped open. "Wait-_Jack?!_"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Good morning, sunshine," he said playfully. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said, and then she went quiet, trying to remember exactly how she ended up curled up in bed with Jack Harkness, although it was hard to focus, given the fact that he was still caressing her face.

And then his fingers grazed a spot on her cheek that made her wince in pain, and then she remembered.

Jack pulled his hand away immediately. "Oh, God, did I just-" He sat up and shifted himself so he could get a better look at the mark. "It's gotten worse," he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gwen said softly. "It doesn't hurt too much."

"I'll have Owen take care of it when he gets in," Jack decided. "But for now, I have a question." He sank back down into the bed next to Gwen.

"Yeah?"

"Last night, when I brought you back inside, you said 'I love you.' I don't know if you were asleep, or what, but…"

"I remember that," Gwen nodded.

Jack swallowed nervously. "And?" _Captain Jack Harkness, nervous_, Gwen mused. _That's new_. "Did you mean it?"

Gwen nodded, equally nervous. What if Jack didn't love her back?

Slowly, softly, Jack cupped her cheek again, making sure not to touch the mark from last night, and pressed his lips to hers. Gwen was amazed at how gentle he was. She had never expected a kiss from Captain Jack Harkness to be like this. It wasn't lustful; it wasn't heated; it was loving and sweet and absolutely incredible. Her stomach swooped in circles and she sighed into the kiss, relishing in it.

All too soon, he pulled away, and he looked at her with that _look _in his azure eyes that just made her melt. "And I meant that."

Before she could take in what he'd said, he pulled her close and kissed her again, soft and sweet, but longer, long enough to make her heart literally start soaring.

"I've never felt like this before," was all she could say once they pulled apart.

"I tend to have that effect on people," Jack smirked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't mean it like that-" Jack raised an eyebrow "-okay, maybe I did a little, but… that's not-It's… God, this'll sound stupid… I've never felt this safe before, and I've never felt this special-God, that really does sound daft-"

"-Shhhh," Jack interrupted, pressing a finger to her lips and then moving his hand to her cheek, again careful to avoid that mark. He kissed her forehead and then began dotting kisses all along the top of her head. "You are special," he whispered into her hair. "You're incredibly special, and god damn it, I will keep you safe." As he made this final statement, he stopped the shower of kisses and pulled her closer, letting his chin rest on top of her head. "I promise," he said. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hey guys! Wheee, more Harcooper fluff!**

**This one is dedicated to Ellie-Mai, aka LoveInEveryMoment! As of today, she's also known as Little Mai-Mai. By whom, you may ask?**

**BY EVE. FREAKING. MYLES!**

**That's right, people, I can officially say that I know someone who's met Eve Myles! SO HAPPY! And jealous!**

**If you want to see my gorgeous Ellie-chan, you can, because she's been featured on my newest LiaTalks!**

**Which reminds me, read all of the other stuff here on What the Fluff, checkout my profile for Ofelia Sent Me, and to see all of my other cool things!**

**And, of course, love and ducks to the Lone Shippers, hugs to supporters, thanks to Eleonora, Noe, Hanul, and Kizzie, and cookies for all!**

**Love,**

**Ofelia xxx**


End file.
